Mara
'' "There are no friends in Cobra - only convenient alliances. They’re all cannon fodder when it suits Cobra Commander. I learned that the hard way."'' Formerly a trained Cobra Eel, MARA was one of the first tests of a Cobra experiement to integrate fish DNA into a human. The experiment partially succeeded, but partially failed. She grew gills, but her skin color changed to blue, and she was no longer able to breathe in the open air. Originally joined Cobra out of a 'hard luck' neighborhood, where right and wrong didn't matter, and no one was a friend. She found out that Cobra wanted more than they let on. She departed Cobra with help from GI Joe, during an incident where the Joes were attempting to find a stolen submarine. She has feelings for the one of the Joes, Shipwreck. Recently, she joined the GI Joe team. She has recently been fixed by the Joes so she can exist outside the water, though is unsuited to dry environments. She also still turns slightly purple when out of water, though not uncomfortable generally. She has earned some income previously by diving for wrecks and lost ships, both in salvage and hunting for treasure. Description The young woman before you has the general appearance of being around 25-26 years of age. She stands to a full height of 1.68 meters (5'6") tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 52 kilos (115 pounds). Her figure forms a nice hourglass shape, with just enough at the shoulders to support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them. Relatively normal, yes? Or she would be... except that her entire body is an interesting shade of light violet.. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the slender, but slightly muscular legs below them. The musculature of her legs and arms, and the narrowness of her stomach, indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms, though visibly muscled, are narrow and slender for it, still, a tribute to her overall litheness in frame. She keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept unpainted. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender neck, atop which sits a softly rounded face. She has deep green eyes, which are accentuated delicately with black eyebrows, and dark, long eyelashes. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, with a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her gently rounded chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips. Which are an even darker color than the rest of her face, a very rich violet. Above her forehead, her hair flows, down the sides and back of her head, almost to her waistline. It flows out just enough around the head that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Her hair is raven black, and flows down totally straight, though it seems to be teased upward just a bit at the front. It covers part of her forehead. If you look very closely at her, along the sides of her neck by her hair, you might just make out the oddest thing about her. Gill slits... Right now she's wearing a single piece garment. And a completely skin-tight one at that. It's a wetsuit. It covers everything but her hands and feet, but shows off every last curve in her body. From her taut stomach, to the expanses of her chest, the smaller expanse of her rear. All the muscle in her legs and arms. It also shows her neck, and her face, fully. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: For almost twenty years, Mara earned some income by diving for wrecks and lost ships, both in salvage and hunting for treasure. Recently, she joined the GI Joe team. She has been fixed by the Joes so she can exist outside the water, though is unsuited to dry environments. She also still turns slightly purple when out of water, though not uncomfortable generally. In August of 2013, with the destruction of the USS Flagg, she was reassigned to Naval Amphibious Base Coronado (NAB Coronado) across the bay from San Diego, California. In 2016 Mara was instrumental in the rescue of the crew of the Aden Explorer off the coast of Africa. OOC Notes Logs 2008 * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake 2009 * March 17 - Ace and Mara Attempt a Break-In * June 12 - Ace and Mara Break-In: Attempt II * June 15 - Ace recovers from his thrashing at the hands of the Baroness * October 14 - Barbecue meets Turborat - Turborat runs into Barbecue and Mara in Florida, and then is surprised by a Decepticon... 2010 * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. Category:2010 2011 * April 8 - Battle at the Consulate - A few Cobra operatives attempt to infiltrate the Cobra Consulate Building, closed by order of President Dunham. Category:2009 2015 March 13 - Barge Update So last night, my Sharc was running low on fuel, so I had to take it to get fueled up. I got proper authorization before departing the barge, but well, apparently someone was waiting for it to leave, because once it left someone boarded, apparently killed Tracker, and turned on the cube. Upon return, the barge was evacuated of Joe personnel, and in order to disrupt the cube, I sank it and flipped it over so the cube would be upside down with barge on top of it. Cube is, for the moment, disabled. I'm currently coordinating with the remaining on scene personnel to find Tracker's body Mara 2016 * May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. Players Mara is currently played by Carrie. ---- Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Altered Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Cobra Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Undersea specialists Category:US Navy Category:Turncoats